That Was My Last One
by KaruSilverRain
Summary: Sora and Riku, Freshman and Sophmore, is fated to meet. Maybe innocent little Sora is not so innocent after all. Clueless, maybe, but not innocent... What does Riku, the eye candy of the girls, do then? Mmm... strawberry is good... Soriku, AkuRoku, Cleon
1. Fated Meeting

**A/N: This is an AU, AR fanfic. It is rated T so there are no descriptions of lemons. If you have and pure, untainted mind, you could read this and not think of anything. But if not, that's you're own fault... I had to give them a last name since they couldn't just call Sora's mother Sora's mother all the time, so they will be Sora Hikuchi and Riku Akahoshi. My first KH fanfic. I'm currently banned from the computer for the next year, so I might update irregularly. There are passwords on the comp, so I get on whenever I can. But, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dun own anyfing  
**

A bewildered freshman walked toward the gates of his new high school uncertainly. His brown hair stuck out at every odd angle, making his head seem like a porcupine. His blue eyes darted to and fro, searching for his classes. It was the first day of school, and a group of tall, lanky juniors looking for another shrimpy looking target to pick on had just spotted their next victim. Sora found himself surrounded by a ring of smirking boys towering over him, and he stared wide-eyed in shock.

"Hey, are you in the right school, little boy? You know, the elementary is down the street…" One of them sneered. He was no where near being elementary height. He was five-seven for god's sake! But compared to them, Sora might as well have been two feet tall.

Another took the chance to yank his backpack off his back and tossed it to one another, just out of Sora's reach. Sora grimaced, but didn't back off. "Gimme back my stuff." He demanding, trying his best to keep a steady voice. "Alright, here, catch." He smirked and tossed it far behind him. "Oopsie, mai hand slipped." He said in mock apology while grinning from ear to ear.

Sora was close to tears out of frustration. He looked up, surprised, to see a tall figure catch his somersaulting backpack effortlessly and approached them. He had straight silver hair and striking sea green eyes. And god he was hawt. "Hey, that's the new sophomore transfer student, eh? You gonna join the fun?" The leader asked, recognizing him. (Cuz he was BUFF… And TALL…=3)

Seeing the extremely annoyed expression the new kid had, Sora closed his eyes in anticipation, hoping against hope. He heard a loud THWACK and mentally cringed. But nothing had come in contact with him, so he slowly opened his eyes. A puzzling sight appeared before him as he did so. The leader, it seemed, had landed smack on his ass clutching a bloody nose.

Sora found himself looking directly into deep pools of aqua green eyes filled with concern. The boy asked in a smooth voice, "You alright?"

Sora nodded vigorously and stuttered his thanks as his backpack was handed to him. The silver haired sophomore gave the stunned bullies one last glare before walking off. They quickly scattered and left Sora alone. Even simply walking away, the boy had managed to look cool beyond belief, his silver hair cascading down as if trying to defy gravity. Keyword, trying. Sora hurried off to his class, the image of the tall stranger still burned into his retina and his dazzling green eyes was like the wallpaper of Sora's mind.

The rest of the morning passed without event until the lunch bell rang. Sora took his lunch and entered the noisy and crowded cafeteria. Looking around cautiously, he picked and empty spot and sat down heavily. Staring off into space, he didn't move a single muscle to take out his lunch. His mind was preoccupied by a certain silverette and the thought of food had not registered in his brain yet. He was so deep in thought that he never noticed the figure that plopped down next to him.

Walking around the cafeteria like he knew what he was doing, he spotted the cute kid he rescued earlier sitting alone with glazed eyes. Riku smirked to no one in particular and strutted over; ignoring the squealing sounds he passed. Stupid fangirls. He sat down next to him and pouted at being ignored. Who knew that Riku, the almighty god of sexiness fell for the cute type? He waved a hand in front of said cute kid's face and spoke, "Hello?"

Sora jumped ten feet into the air and snapped his hair around, refocusing his mind. That didn't make much of a difference since he saw the same thing he was imagining. A hint of a blush was creeping up to his cheeks as he searched for the words he momentarily forgot. "Oh, sorry, um, hi, uh, thanks, you know, for this morning." Sora managed to finish without swallowing his tongue. (A/N: By the way, like the stupid idiot I am, I wondered right here if it was possible to swallow your tongue and spent a whole thirty seconds attempting the feat. Which failed FYI. XP)

Riku wanted to giggle, which he didn't do in public. Yes only in public. (I'm implying that Riku giggles secretly. And then does the evil laugh cuz no one can hear him.) Instead he smiled, amused. "No problem. I'm Riku by the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Sora!" He smiled adorably at Riku. Riku melted on the inside. Riku would have tackled him right then and there if a group of girls hadn't come by. Whispering and giggling ensued.

The one with red hair and weird green stripes on her face squealed, "Oh my god. That tall dude is fuckin hot!!!"

Then the one with black hair said in a less piercing voice, "I like the one with brown hair…"

"Kyaa!"

Riku pointedly ignored them, but Sora blushed, not used to this kind of situations. Sora took out his sandwich and bit into it, hunger finally catching up with him. Riku stared unconsciously while he chewed, enthralled by his bulging cheeks. After the girls walked away giggling, Riku offered, "Do you have anything to do after school? We could hang out if you want."

Sora perked up. "Ya mean it? Sure! My mom told me to welcome our new neighbors, but you can come with me! I was a little nervous, actually. I haven't actually seen them…"

Riku smiled. "Alright then, see ya 'round."

It was only as he walked back through the crowd that Sora noticed that Riku never ate lunch. He sat there, a grin beginning to spread across his face. High school might not be so bad after all. He was gonna kill Roxas for scaring him.

After enduring and afternoon of squealing girls and ranting teachers who think they're the bomb (A/N: Like a certain math teacher Mr. U. in my school), Sora and Riku met up at the paopu tree in front of the gate. Sora had been waiting to ask him a question all day. When he finally got there, Sora gushed out, "Riku, why don't you hang out with kids in your grade? Why me?"

Riku was silent for a moment. "I really don't know. It's just this feeling I have, I guess. You're so easy to get along with. I have a feeling that you're the only one who really wants to befriend me because I'm me. I don't like people with alternative reasons. It doesn't explain much, but either than that, I have no idea."

Sora smiled, feeling all warm inside. He was exceptionally happy that Riku saw that in him. "That's all I need." He said before pinning Riku to the tree in a bear hug. "We're gonna get along great."

They walked down the street away from the school. "Let's go to my house first to see the neighbors." Sora suggested. Riku nodded and agreed.

As they arrived at Sora's house, Riku felt a smile tugging at his lips. My, won't this be fun? "So it's your next door neighbor, eh?"

"Yep. See their house is right there." He pointed at the house next to his with a big, leafy cottonwood tree in between them. Riku smirked. I was definitely right. Keeping quiet, Riku followed as Sora nervously rang the doorbell. An irritated Cloud in his boxers opened the door. Looks like we caught him napping, Riku thought. Sora yelped and jumped behind Riku. "Huh? Oh you're back, Riku. I thought you had a key." Cloud grumbled. "Oi, go put on some clothes Cloud." Riku chided as he pulled Sora out from behind him. "Uh, hi?" Sora said in a small voice. "Oh shit!" Cloud yelped and ran upstairs, leaving the door open. "Um, you live here?" Sora asked, confused. Riku laughed. "Yep, moved in yesterday. That's Cloud, my dumbass half-brother."

In the middle of Sora's confusion, he heard Roxas whistle. "Gotta go Riku. See ya later."

"Sure. See ya."

**A/N: Well that was a crappy ending. I could have did a cliffy, but I didn't feel like it. REVIEW my dear readers! And yeuw will get a new chapter! If I don't get enough, I might just put it off... So, Like I said, I'm banned, so I'll try my best to be a sneaky naughty child. Just cuz I love u readers so much. So, REVIEWZ!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Visiting Neighbors

**A/N: I'm free today!!! Yay! No parents! I was going to put a major AkuRoku scene in this chapter but then I would have to drag it on too long. I have it written, but it was really crappy and cheesy when I read it, so I'm gonna hafta change some things up... So, This story is mainly Soriku, but also a lot of AkuRoku. There is Cleon, but I really didn't mention alot of it in my original... So, I'll see what it comes to. I guess my next update won't be so soon... I feel dead. For many reasons. But I happy cuz Kiyuki got me chocolate yesterday! Yay! I love you, Kiyuki! (Who is mostt likely not reading this at this point. But Rikku with-no-last-name-yet is.**

**Dance Of Flames: Yeah, I wanted Cloud to be EXTREMELY OOC in this, and I'm glad you like my rants!**

**Misaki34: I'm glad I'm not the only one who has those... moments.**

**MrMissMrs Random: I think we all fail at life some point in time. Proof is that we are reading and writing these fanfictions XD**

**blckmajik131: Yes, Rikakakakakakakakakakakaku (XP) I'm still surviving is this hell of a place. U and Ruikin may have plans 4 hell, but i'z already there T.T  
**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim. Yes. Everything. Sora's last name belongs to Kaniko and Riku's last name belongs to Ruikin. And Kindom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney!  
**

At dinner that night, Sora's mother asked, "So, how was your first day in high school. Sora had never had many friends and did not make new ones easily. Sora grinned cheekily at Roxas before answering, "It was great, mom."

His mother was surprised, then doubtful. Maybe he was lying not to make her worry. "Did you make new friends?" Mrs. Hikuchi pressed. "Yep!" Sora nodded vigorously. His mother was surprised. "Really? Is he in your classes?"

Sora scratched his head. (A/N: I always wondered if he could do that with out messing up his hair) "Ah, actually, he's a year older."

After dinner, Roxas bounced up. "Hey, let's go meet the neighbors!"

"That's a great idea." Mrs. Hikuchi agreed. "Are you ready to go Sora?"

"Oh." Sora said. "I've already met them."

"That's great. Then you can introduce us." She answered as she walked out of the room to get ready.

"No way." Roxas interjected. "You never wanna meet anyone."

"Yes way. That's my new best friend and his brother." Sora countered. "I can prove it. Riku's tall and has silver hair and green eyes, and his brother, Cloud, is blonde, and goes around in his boxers."

"Wonder if he's hot…" Roxas muttered under his breath.

"What's that?" Sora asked. "Oh, um, nothing." Roxas answered quickly. "Alright then, let's go." Sora spoke.

"You boys go first; I'll be there in a sec when I find my coat." Mrs. Hikuchi called. "Alright, mom." Roxas answered.

They walked across the yard, gravel crunching under their feet. Roxas rang the doorbell, and then heard a loud crash and yell. "You're not answering the door in your boxers, Cloud!"

The Hikuchi brothers giggled and Sora poked Roxas in the ribs. "Told ya."

Then, the door swung open with Riku attempting to block out a half naked Cloud, putting on his clothes like a whipped dog. "Oh, hi Sora. Is that your brother?"

"Yeah, it's Roxas." Sora answered as Riku led them in through a sea of boxes. Roxas noticed how Riku steadied Sora very inconspicuously when he stumbled. And how Sora blushed at the contact. Roxas made it first and sat down next to the now fully dressed Cloud on the small couch that was the only furniture in the room. Sora's foot was tangled in a long string of tape and Riku was trying to get it off. Once it came free, Sora fell right into Riku who then fell onto the remaining spot on the couch. Sora ended up sitting sideways on Riku's lap blushing faintly, staring at the pair of arms sneaking around his waist. Roxas and Cloud sat there with identical expressions on the faces, one eyebrow raised. Riku smirked. "You two could be twins, in more ways than one. Look at that identical expression."

Sora giggled. They really do. Cloud kicked Riku in the shins, causing Riku to drop Sora. It was a good move since Mrs. Hikuchi came in right then. "Oh my." She said as she made way across the room. "So, are you boys settling in well? Where are your parents?"

"Oh yes we are." Cloud answered. "As for our parents, our mother is dead and so is Riku's father. My father, well, I don't even know if he is. The only thing I know is his last name, Strife."

"A friend of ours is on a business trip for a few months at the very least, so we're basically house-sitting for him, paying minimal rent." Riku explained.

Mrs. Hikuchi was dissatisfied. "Are you sure you're alright by yourselves?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Riku replied hastily.

She nodded. "I'll leave you boys here and go back. Be good." She added a meaningful glance for Roxas. He grinned. "I will."

After she left, they sat on the couch in a tight row for a while in silence. Then Cloud exploded. "Man, you guys are BORING!"

"What, do you always need some action?" Riku asked sourly.

"Hell yeah." Cloud replied.

"Sorry, but nobody you know always needs to be taking out their energy randomly like you, weirdo." Riku indirectly insulted his brother. Cloud smirked a Riku smirk. No wonder their brothers. "Yeah? Ya wanna bet?"

Riku glared. Sora and Roxas sweat dropped. At that awkward point, Roxas' phone rang, loud and clear, making them all jump. He looked at the display screen, and then paled considerably. "Crap I forgot!" He muttered. Sora tried to see who was calling, but failed miserably as Roxas flipped the phone open and shoved Sora back into Riku. "Umm, Hi?" Roxas spoke to the phone. "Yeah, sorry… I completely forgot. You're what? In front of my house? I'm not in there. I'm next door at this one guy's house."

A loud blaring came from the phone. Roxas winced and held it away from his ear. "Chill, it's my brother's friend. Yeah, fine, come over."

Half a second later the doorbell rang. "Whoa, that's fast." Cloud observed. Riku motioned for Roxas to get the door. He gingerly hop over the boxes and opened the door. "Hey, Roxy." came a deep voice. "Eh, Axel." Roxas spoke awkwardly.

"I totally thought it would be a girl." Riku commented. "Not his best friend."

Cloud shrugged. "He did freak out when Roxas said he was at another guy's house."

Riku digested the sentence. "You mean… What? You mean he was being… like… possessive?"

Cloud rolled his eyes and batted his little brother over the head. "No, duh."

Sora sat silently in between with wide eyes, looking thoroughly uncomfortable. A yelp interrupted their conversation. Sora had an epic WTF face on as Roxas dangled two feet off the floor with Axel's arms wrapped tightly around him, pinning his arms to him. He was being given a big, rough, what the heck were you doing, I was really annoyed, I don't care where we are kiss. Sora's eyes were popping out of his head. Roxas was beet red and looking uncomfortable. Axel put him down and grinned. "Now I forgive ya."

Roxas looked like he was going to crawl into a hole and die.

There was a BIG moment of silence.

Someone else's cell phone rang this time. What's up with phones ringing at silent moments?

Cloud recognized his ring tone and saw that it was an unknown number. He flipped it open with everyone staring and spoke, "Hello?"

After a pause, he freaked out. "What the fuck? How the hell did you get my number?" His eyebrow twitched. "My, um, what? My identification card? What are you, a stalker?" He screamed into the phone. "No you can not come over to my house."

He snapped it closed tightly and glared at it. "I'm gonna kill that guy." He growled. Everyone stared.

That is, until Axel fell flat on his face, revealing the smirking brunette standing in the doorway...

**A/N: I did have more written, but I thought this was the best place that I could find to end the chappy. So, Read on, people with no lives! No offense meant. I'm the lifeless one here. So REVIEW!!!!!!!!! It gives me motivating to live! I'll luv u all!  
**


	3. Shizzlebunnies

**A/N: Okies This chapter is just like the title. Mostly, It's mostly Soriku and AkuRoku... Cloud and Leon has their own little thing, that would be mentioned more in the next chapter, I think...**

**Disclaimer: I dun own KH or shizzlebunnies. Shizzlebunnies belongs to Ruikin.  
**

He gave off an arrogant bad-boy aura, which could be good or bad. Roxas forgot his momentary discomfort and stared. Sora shrank behind Riku nervously, while Riku raised an eyebrow.

The brunette had a long scar down the middle of his face from somewhere near his right eyebrow, across the bridge of his nose, and coming to a stop on the other side beneath his left eye. "Woopsies, sorry about that Mr. Redhead." He said in… mock apology? Axel glared in reply. Cloud appeared to be trying very hard not to murder the guy. "Leon. What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here." he growled menacingly. Leon pouted. "Jes visiting mai Cloudybear." (I don't own the name Cloudybear!!!! It belongs to someone else that I don't remember. I loved it so much, so I'm gonna borrow it, so hopefully whoever made it doesn't get mad…)

"There are so many things wrong with that statement. First, how am I yours, when all you did was attack me in PUBLIC? Second, you can not 'just' visiting. And third, what the fuck did you just call me?!?!?!" Cloud fumed.

"I just called you Cloudybear, and I am now just visiting." Leon replied with a smirk. "And would you like me to show you how I would attack you when NOT in public?"

Riku whistled. "Cloud, you just got told. Admit it; you're about as straight as a circle."

Leon grinned. "Nice brother, he's just about hotter than you."

Cloud glared, already cooled down. "Leave my brother alone. Wait, how'd you know he was my brother?"

Leon was already half way across the room. "Lucky guess?"

Cloud was chasing after him across the sea of boxes. "Bastard, you are so getting on my nerves."

"Ooh, someone's jealous." Axel put in, shutting the door.

Leon stuck his tongue out playfully at Cloud. Cloud swatted him over the head. Leon caught his hand and licked it. Cloud stuck it back in disgust tried to kick him. Leon predicted the move and caught his foot so that Cloud fell backwards onto the floor, knocking some junk aside. "Gotcha."

Cloud was mad now, and when he was mad, he quit the girly bickering. With a hard thrash, he pulled his foot out of Leon's grip and kicked his feet out from under him with the other. The other boys watched with growing interest. What Cloud didn't put into his calculations was that Leon fell forward straight into him. Leon quickly hid his bewilderment and continued his efforts in trying to annoy Cloud. "Okay, you win. But guess what, I'm still on top. XP"

Cloud temporarily forgot the suggestiveness and knocked him over. "Now who's on top?"

Leon smirked, his plan taking effect. "Yeah, yeah, you are, but you're still uke."

Leon pressed his knee up in between Cloud's legs, earning a gasp and a dead weight on top of him. "Oof, get off. Okay you win." He groaned, trying to breath with Cloud on top of him. Cloud rolled off, still dazed. Riku snickered. "That's lame, Cloud."

Cloud sat up and glared. "You come down here and I will kick your ass!"

Roxas was getting into it too. "Ewwie! Incest!" (Don't get me wrong, I luv incest)

Axel chuckled and shook his head. "You don't get it, do you Cloud."

Riku grinned. "Haha, why him? At least Sora and Roxas are so adorable. Leon's a fuckin alley cat."

Leon snorted. "What's wrong with being a fuckin alley cat? At least I'm not a scaredy-cat."

He pointed to Sora squirming behind a cushion and blushing at Riku's words. Everyone stared at Sora. Riku scratched his head, confused. "Eh, was it something I said?"

Sora nodded with wide eyes, blush still on his cheek. Riku laughed, poking Sora's cheek. "Oh my god you're soooooo cute when you do that!"

Sora squirmed, hugging the cushion and blushing even brighter. Roxas laughed at his brother's helplessness. Seeing that Roxas had loosened up a little, Axel came up from behind him and smirked, "You're cute when you do THAT." He said in a deep voice and wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist.

Roxas grinned and fell back on Axel. "Now you can carry me since you apparently want to do that so bad."

Axel shrugged. Roxas was light as a feather anyways. Did he eat anything at all? Or is it just that I have super awesome sexy muscles? Axel wondered.

"Roxas, you never told me you had a boyfriend!" Sora pointed a finger at Roxas accusingly.

"You never told me you had one either." Roxas replied coolly.

"I don't…" Sora said confused.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Wow you're thick. Anyone mind helping me get the message through his thick head?"

Leon grinned crazily. "Oh yeah, sounds like fun." He kicked Cloud. "Right Cloud"

"I," Cloud kicked him back right in the balls, "Agree."

Leon doubled over with his hands on his crotch. Cloud continued. "But, I think it's a certain person's fault. Cuz, as the seme, he has to make the first move. Right, Riku? Don't you agree with my theory?" Cloud asked innocently.

Riku got the message. But, he wasn't gonna admit defeat. "So technically," He mused, "You're saying that Leon is doing it perfectly right as the seme by jumping you?"

Cloud ignored him. Meanwhile, Sora was wondering who they were talking about.

"And," Roxas added, "When he does make a move on you, you are NOT going to sit there like an idiot and you are going to respond. Or else I will personally kick your ass."

Sora paled. "W-what? Who?"

"Yeah, Cloud." Riku taunted. "Why don't you play along with him instead of being stubborn and making him work so hard? You don't have to hide the fact that you want him to pound you into the floor."

"Which I can't do if he kicks me any harder." Leon grumbled and shot a poisonous glance at Cloud.

Cloud pretended not to notice. "Oh my lord, Riku. Just SHUT UP, and DO something ya WIMP. Or me, and Leon, will BOTH kick your ass."

Leon nodded quickly in consent. Riku paled considerably.

Sora was getting more nervous by the second. He had a nagging feeling about who that person was. Any doubt he had was soon banished as his cushion was swatted aside and Riku covered Sora's lips with his own. Possibly because he didn't want a bruised ass. But that might have just been an excuse. Then Sora remembered that he didn't want a bruised ass either so he began kissing back. Soon, they both forgot their various excuses and were completely enthralled in the other's intoxicating taste. After a furious battle for dominance of their tongues, Riku delved his into Sora's mouth and explored his territory.

Cloud high-fived Roxas. Oh yes. Plan in full action.

Sora leaned into the kiss and gripped Riku's shirt tightly. He felt Riku's hand… um… exploring. He completely ignored it and played with the tips of Riku's hair. The exhilaration left no place for any thoughts in Sora's mind. Suddenly, He felt Riku grab him… somewhere… and moaned right in to Riku's mouth. Adrenaline rushed through Riku as he felt sora respond to him. All of a sudden, Sora was replaced by empty air. He looked to see Sora yelping and struggling while Roxas dangle him in the air while Axel, Cloud, and Leon was laughing their asses off. Maybe Roxas had more muscle than Axel thought… o.O

"Okay Sora, you are NOT doing it in front of me."

"Hey, leggo, Roxas. You're the one that was threatening to kick my ass a moment ago. And I wasn't doing anything."

"Right. You looked like you were gonna strip each other. And did you NOTICE where Riku's hand was? Oh yeah, of course you did, cuz you were literally bucking into it!"

Sora stared. O.O "I was? But how would you know where it was if you weren't looking there?!?!"

Roxas' eyebrow twitched when he thought of no come-back. Everyone was cracking up. "Nah." Axel winked at Sora. "Roxy's just jealous cuz you were gonna beat him to it."

Roxas froze. A murderous look came into his eyes. He dropped sora on Riku robotically and looked for something to throw at Axel. Scanning the boxes, he decided they were too big. Finding nothing, he launched himself at Axel.

Caught off guard, Axel toppled backwards with Roxas on him. The others stared. O.o

Out of a dust cloud with various limbs sticking out, came a flying shirt that hit Leon square in the face. Every one rushed into the next room. Moments later, they heard banging. Loud banging. As in like LOUD banging. Every one looked at each other awkwardly. O-O

"Well, at least he won't be jealous now…" Cloud joked uneasily. Sora had a WTF face on. "So, I'm in the next room listening to my brother getting laid."

Riku burst out laughing at the expression on his face. "Hmm… sounds tempting." Leon said and poked Cloud down south. Cloud jumped back and crashed into a window, making Riku double over with laughter.

"Umm, Sora?" Cloud asked, stretching his neck to see out the window. "Isn't that your mother?"

Sora lunged at the window. "Fuckin shizzlebunnies!" Sora cursed and pelted out the door.

Riku stared. "Shizzlebunnies?"

Cloud sweat dropped. "Kinda beats the point if he adds fucking in front it."

Leon smirked. "Ooh, fun. Let's be shizzlebunnies, Cloud. :3"

**A/N: Sorry Rikku, u disappeared on me... U can check my next chappy if u reply in time...**

**But I have one more chapter for this, and then another totally random, weird, mini story for the end.**

**See ya then People!**

**Karuki  
**


	4. That Was My Last One

**A/N: Okay, so I had this done a long time ago before I added the 3rd chapter, but I could get access to the computer again... My dad was being a Kairi... And Kairi is a BITCH. so anyways, I was writing this on paper a few months ago,and I had to write Roxas so many times that I wrote Koxas. Kaniko read it in class and put a little comment on it like "Koxas?!?!"**

**so my other friend Chimei calls her Kanikock, so she put "Ha, Kanikock and Koxas, we're a pair!" or something to that effect. **

**And then on the very next page I put Boxas. XD And Kaniko was like Boxas now?!?!**

**lol so that my little blooper of literature... On with the story.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KH or shizzlebunnies... um... or the tree. That was one of my friends ideas. not Ruikin's or Kaniko's... She is nameless. Don't own Build-a-Bears, or strawberry flavored condoms. (Shh, don't start freaking out, you'll see)**

Sora threw something blindly in the relative direction of the banging and went to the front door. "Roxas, mom is coming!"

The banging stopped and there was shuffling noises. "Holy fuck, are you serious?"

He pulled on his clothes in record time just as the doorbell rang. Roxas attempted to make his wild hair look more orderly. (As if it wasn't wild anyways)

Sora opened the door. "Uh, hi mom."

"You boys have to come home now okay? You still have school tomorrow after all. Roxas, what have you been doing? You boys aren't playing rough are you?"

"Eh, not at all mom." Roxas answered nervously.

Axel looked like he wanted to drag Roxas back to what ever they were doing before. What ever that was. *cough cough*

There was a loud chorus of exaggerated byes and the Hikuchi brothers stepped out the door. As soon as the door closed, loud howls of laughter came from within, followed by a loud "Shuddup" from Axel.

"So who were the other boys in there?" Their mother asked.

"That was some," Sora thought for a bit, "Eh, friends." (Epic lie!!!)

By the time they got home, Sora had gotten over the weirdness of it all and set out on his everlasting mission to annoy the shit outa Roxas. "We happened to have heard a LOUD BANGING NOISE. Do you happen to know what it is?"

Roxas turned bright red. "Hey, that would've been you if I didn't stop you."

"Oh, so you admit it was funny?"

"WHAT?" Roxas aimed a punch at Sora as he ran away. "If you think it's so funny, why don't you-"

Sora stuck out his leg and tripped Roxas as he chased after him. Roxas catapulted head over heels and ended up on the floor. Sora gave an innocent smile and sat down next to the heap called Roxas. "Are you are right there, Roxas?" Sora taunted in a sarcastic English accent. "You took quite a bad fall. Maybe you should be more careful next time, my dear brother. Are you hurt? Would you like me to check your recently fucked ass for bruises?" He sniggered, dropping the fake accent. "Oh wait, that's Axel's job." He pulled Roxas up to a sitting position and fled. Fast.

However, Roxas was faster. He got up and pounced on Sora, causing them both to go tumbling down the hall. He immediately began tickling Sora until he begged for mercy. If you can count "Stop or else I will kick you in a very painful spot and Axel's not gonna appreciate it. Roxas swatted him on the shoulder. "Give it a rest. I'm going to bed."

"With or without Axel?" Sora asked while dodging the well aimed kick.

Sora retreated to his room. He liked his room at night. The big tree in front of the window kept all the streetlight out. Technically, it also gives him fresh air since plants produces oxygen. Or so the science teacher said. But that was beside the point. The tree had been there since they had moved in. He opened his window to sniff the cool night air. Suddenly, the tree rustled. I know what you're thinking. It's a tree. Trees rustle. It was more like, it shook. Just like it did when Roxas used to climb on it to get his attention from outside. He continued to stare at the tree dumbly as it continued to shake at random intervals. Maybe there was and animal in it. Carefully, he stuck his head outside the window and slowly swept a branch aside. He found himself face to face with someone in the night gloom.

It was one of Riku's crazy fan girls. She put a knife up to his throat and told him to break up with Riku or else something really bad would happen. Oh no! Now they have to never see each other again so nothing would happen! Sob sob.

Just kidding. That is the kind of story I hate most in the world. I would kill myself if I ever wrote one. Unless someone was like "write one or else I will do some thing to someone, muahahaha…" Okay, well, anyways, off topic.

Back to the story…

Sora jumped back into his room. It better not be a burglar or a rapist… He thought for a moment. Well… about the rapist part… It sorta was, but it was Sora's own personal rapist. X3

Not yet, but he will be…The rapist in question jumped through the window, landing awkwardly on Sora. Or maybe he meant to do that. "Yo."

Sora let out a shaky breath. "Riku! I thought you were a burglar or rapist or something…"

"Who said I wasn't?" Riku smirked.

"Eh? What?"  
"Jus kidding." Riku pulled Sora up. "This tree is so convenient, but it takes forever to climb. Maybe we should build a tree house, eh?"

Sora beamed. "That's a great idea!"

"Can I stay over tonight? They're so god damned loud. In the next room over too! Can you believe them? Cloud's such an asshole…" Riku complained.

"Louder than Axel and Roxas?" Sora giggled.

"Hell yeah! Cloud is really big and strong! And Leon's just… Never mind."

"Alright, but if my mom sees you, she'll flip. And if Roxas sees you, he'll get me back for all the teasing I gave him."

Riku sniggered. "I bet."

"Don't keep me up all night though. We do have school tomorrow."

"Oh, I won't. Not ALL night."

Sora grinned and tore off his shirt. Riku smirked. "Oh, don't make me…"

He gripped the bottom of his shirt and lifted it up painfully slow. He made sure Sora saw every twitch of his abs. Sora stared, wide eyed at Riku's awesome body. As soon as Riku had it off and threw it to who knows where, Sora pounced on him, landing them both on the floor. Riku laughed good naturedly at Sora's flying tackle. Sora sat straddled in Riku's lap with both arms hanging loosely over his shoulders. "Riku, Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"How did you know…" Sora paused a little, "That I was gay?"

Riku stared. "Uh… I didn't. Cloud made me do that remember?"

"But," he added with a smirk, "I would've made you gay even if you weren't."

Sora cocked his head, confused, "Huh? What? Why?"

"Cuz I'm hot. And you're hot."

Sora blushed. Riku leaned forward and kissed him. Riku found himself sliding one hand to Sora's neck and the other wrapped securely around Sora's waist. Sora leaned into the kiss, this time not having anything to do with being threatened by Roxas. He let one of his hands slide down Riku's side, his fingertips brushing the bare skin lightly. Riku shivered at the touch. I'm guessing he likes it, Sora thought, or maybe he's just ticklish.

They melted their bodies together, molding the two forms together, flesh to flesh. They came apart for breath, immediately delving back in, tangling their fingers in each other's hair. Riku shoved his tongue into Sora's mouth, and the battle of their tongues began.

(A/N: The following weirdness was provided by Kaniko and Ruikin. So don't judge me.)

They fell sideways onto the floor, right in front of the closet that was opened just a crack. (Yes Ruikin specified it was just open a crack.) The single clean sock (Yes, she also said there had to ne a _clean _sock) was ignored as they were fully mesmerized in the dance of their tongues, tasting and smelling the other. Sora gasped audibly into Riku's mouth as Riku's fingers fumbled to undo his pants, the other grabbing his ass.

The battle for control began. While Riku was having some trouble with Sora's fucking complicated pants, Sora shoved Riku down on his back and straddled him.

"There is no way in hell you can be seme." Riku growled.

Riku temporarily abandoned his quest to conquer the evil pants (Don't worry, Sora's pants, we still love you. You're beautiful…) and flipped Sora over, rolling on top of him, banging into the closet door. It opened a little more and a load of random crap fell on them. After enduring a cascade of Sora's Build-a-Bears, (Yes, Kaniko pwns the Build-a-Bear idea)Riku snatched a strawberry flavored condom off the top of his head with a crap load of wrappers. (It's all Kaniko's idea, the wrappers too. She originally said cherry flavored glow in the dark ones, but then she changed it. Ruikin likes the strawberry too.)He held it up slowly with a finger and thumb with a WTF face plastered on. There was an awkward moment of silence. (Gay babies! Yay!) Roxas suddenly barged into the room while Riku was still on top of Sora with a WTF face just as Sora exclaimed, "Ooh! My favorite!" (Yes, it's all Kaniko)

Roxas started to say, "Hey, have you seen-"

Then there was another big, long awkward moment of silence. O.O (Yayz! More gay babies!!!)

Then he leaped forward and snatched the strawberry flavored condom right out of Riku's hand. "Thanks! Found it!"

Then he ran straight out the door like someone was gonna chase after him and kick his ass. Riku and Sora stared.

Sora mumbled, "Really? Again? I thought Axel just fucked him an hour ago…"

"Sora, why would YOU need that?!?!" Riku asked.

"Oh, cuz it tastes good!!!" He answered brightly.

Riku stared for a while like he was speaking Canadian. (A/N: know Canadian is not a language. y brain has not been permanently damaged, yet.)

Then he smirked thoughtfully. "…I bet it tastes better on me…"

"Hm… I wonder…" Sora scrambled up from under Riku, then pelted out the door like he was gonna kick someone's ass.

"Hey, Roxas! Give that back!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. THAT WAS MY LAST ONE!!!!!!!"

Fin

Pufflefish fin

**A/N:Please Reciew! And don't stop reading! There's another Mini story coming up! but when you're done reading that one, you'll see me in a whole new light. and not a shining white light either. Like a weird poopy colored light. You'll be like "I... don't know if I ever want to meet this person..." But that's okay cuz I'll still love my readerz!!!**

**See ya!**

**Karuki  
**


	5. Bonus Mini Story

**A/N: Sorry 4 the really late update. I'm currently looking for a beta for my possible future stories... If anyone's interested review or pm me.**

**I did not know that I wrote this. I went back and read it and said... I need to see the psychiatrist...**

**So, Mr. L was originally a completely random name, but Now that I think about it, there are actually two people who I can imagine doing this. Both probably just for the fun of it. They might not even be drunk.**

**One is Axel Lea. The other is this one kid in my class... Whose initials are ML...**

**Anyways, please enjoy since**** this is the last. D; See ya in other fics!!!  
**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or anything for that matter. If I did... well you saw what happened to this...  
**

**

* * *

**

The day was bright and sunny, the birds called lazily every now and then and the cicadas' calls buzzed through the stifling air. Everyone else was lounging around at home in the cool artificial relief of air conditioning and staying away from the boiling July air outside. But not this kid. Everything about him was bouncy, from his mood, the way he carried himself, his light carefree steps, and even his gravity defying brown hair. His bright blue eyes outshone the brilliant summer sky. He whistled lightly and skipped a little even though everything around him seemed to be dozing in the oppressive heat. He walked into one of those all purpose convenience stores inconspicuously. The teen's name was Sora.

Running around with a red plastic cart with a squeaky wheel, the brunette squeaked down every aisle throwing a load of crap no one could possibly need into his shopping cart. It started to look like a giant mound that peaked at the top and suddenly he wasn't running so fast anymore.

There were very few people in the store, all sensibly sitting in a cafe, sipping cold drinks. At least the music there was better thought out than the random radio station that was buzzing over the old speakers that needed fixing. Those who were doing emergency shopping went in and out as fast as Sora ate his breakfast. And that's saying something. The others who wanted to get away from an overly suckish house milled around aimlessly, much like how Kairi used to drag him around the mall, window shopping. Sora was out of place among the dreary individuals with his aura of a little kid on sugar high. It was as if he was the only color person in a black and white film. In fact, he was practically flashing neon.

As he approached the row of check out lanes, he chose a cashier who appeared very drunk, since no one was there. The drunk man in question was wearing an apron that was tinted an ugly yellow from overuse over an equally yucky maroon shirt that had "Mr. L." sown on there along with some sort of logo. With some difficulty, the brunette hauled the cart while ads for toothpaste chicken pasted on the sides scraped the corner of the desk.

"Haiz dere, miterrrrrr…" The cashier drawled out. "Ya dooooing good t'day? Yesh? Yuu good?"

Sora nodded. He stared suspiciously at the corner of the man's mouth, confirming his suspicion. Yep, he was drooling. Ack.

The cashier grabbed wildly for the items before Sora could unload them onto the rubber strip and began swiping the stuff in the cart over the censor, missing more than half of them but putting them in bags anyways. He grinned stupidly and made comments as he worked, which proved that he was not sober in the least.

"Oh, Inuyasha boxers… Yaaa… Hot dude, no?" He giggled, then hiccupped.

Sora stared as the drool he had noticed earlier stretched down like a fishing line until Mr. L. sucked it back up loudly with wet slurping sounds.

Squinting, the guy picked up a box of strawberry flavored condoms, completely pink to accentuate its "strawberryness". Sora looked away awkwardly at a very interesting blob of graffiti besides a very interesting screw.

"Pink!" The man blurted loudly. Sora snapped his head around. That was definitely not what he had expected.

"You haz breast cancer, you?" He continued, almost incoherently. "Cuz I did once. Gave me a bad head ache, yes. At first I thought it was an ingrown toenail. But den I took some aspirins. Aspirizirinises. An' den guess wha'?"

Sora shook his head incredulously, hoping that no one decided to look over the shelf with candy, gum, and magazines about fat ladies.

"I was… ALL BETTA!!!!" He nearly yelled.

Sora cringed, shooting quick glances at nearby lanes and aisles. No one noticed. Or wanted to notice.

Sora walked out slightly less sure of himself, with close to fifty bags, a conspicuously short receipt, and the most epic WTF face ever.

* * *

**A/N: I just reread this thing… and I'm asking myself, _Did I write this???_**

**Wahhh… I feel like Mr. L…**

**So you're basically laughing ur ass off right now or looking at this with the Sora face after he walked outa that store, saying, ok-aaayyy. Wow.**

**But If I fail at guessing… And you're like, Your so lame. Tell me. Review. Put a *WTF face* If I guessed right about it. Or whatever comes to mind.**

**That was… bizarre…**

**But, anyways, I'm done with this! Thankies for ur time, eyesight, brain cells, and sanity, peoplez!!! I appreciate ur love and support. I luv u, my reviewers!!!**

**Soo, Bye!!! See you in future stories, hopefully… And don't forget about the Beta thing. PM me. *Sniff* I feel so accomplished...  
**

**Haruka Karuki**


End file.
